The present disclosure relates to an adapter assembly and, more particularly, to a center adapter assembly to couple two electric drive motors.
Drive trains, such as those provided for hybrid or electric vehicles, often require that two or more electric drive motors be coupled to one another so that their combined torque can be delivered to an output shaft. Generally, each of these dual motors is housed in a separate housing from which a separate drive shaft extends. The coupling is then provided as a separate hardware element by which the torque applied to one of those drive shafts is transmitted from the one drive shaft to the other via the coupling. This hardware is often complex, costly and difficult to manufacture and service.